


Sweet Coffee

by soudesuwu



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Felix is a barista in the local coffee shop when a new customer comes in and completely throws him off.~~Blue lions work in a coffee shop, and they all love to tease Felix when he's being flirted with.





	Sweet Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix day 2! Coffee shop AU! i just love Sylvix. I'm excited to continue writing.

His day had started not great. Felix ran late to work because his damn cat knocked his phone off his nightstand, and into a pile of clothes, causing his alarm to be muffled. As he tried to get ready, he ripped his good, and only clean pants. And his car wouldn’t start, so he had to run. Thankfully, his boss was off today, so he didn’t get yelled at, again, for being late. It was just him and Ashe, one of his favorite coworkers. 

“Felix?” Ashe asked, “Can you take over the register? I need to go put some muffins baking.” 

Felix turned around from the counter, glancing out at the lobby of the shop, “Yeah, I can take over.” He put the bottle of syrup he was currently refilling on a ledge, next to the others, and wiped his hands off. As Ashe walked passed, Felix turned to him, “Could you put an extra one going for me? I didn’t get breakfast this morning.”

Ashe smiled, “Of course!” He nodded, and turned back to the kitchen. 

There wasn’t a line, so Felix decided to do a little clean up. He wiped down the counters, and grabbed some of the empty cups people left on the ledge. 

“Um, excuse me, Felix?” A small meek voice perked up, “I’m ready.” Felix turned to see a small girl standing at the counter, a laptop in her hands. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. I’ll be right there.” Felix washed his hands before grabbing a pen, “What can I get you today, Bernie?” He asked. 

“I would like my usual,” She started in a very soft voice, “An iced cold brew coffee with milk, and vanilla syrup. Large. No, extra large, please.” Felix grabbed the largest cup they had, and she nodded. He wrote her order down, and punched it in the register. She paid and then walked over to a table, setting down her laptop, as Felix began to work on her drink. 

As he began to make her drink, Felix heard the door ding, and another customer walked up to the counter, “I’ll be with you in just a moment,” He said, without looking up.

“That’s fine, take your time.” A voice said, and Felix looked over and saw a tall man standing at the counter, smiling. 

Felix finished up Bernie’s drink, and stepped out from the counter, where she was waiting, “Thank you Felix,” She said, dropping a couple dollars in the tip jar. “Is it just you?” 

“No, Ashe is baking right now.” He said, tilting his head towards the kitchen doors. She took her drink and went to sit at her usual table. Felix wiped his hands off again, and walked back to the register, grabbing his pen again. Looking up at the next customer, “What can I get for you?”

“What’s good?” The man asked, “I need something with caffeine, but also sweet.” 

Felix looked at him, messy red hair, and dark rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and a smile that was _really_ nice to look at. “Uh, well…” He had to avoid stuttering, “There’s this sweet cream cold brew we have, it’s not that sweet, and the coffee can make the drink a little bitter, but I’ve managed to make it right for other customers before.” 

The man nodded, “Actually, that sounds good.” He said, grinning again, “Can I get that, and if you could make it sweet?” Just then, the aroma of freshly baked muffins filled the shop, “And one of whatever that is.” He said, pointing in the air as if the scent was right above them. 

Felix nodded, writing his order on the cup. “Alright, can I get your name?” 

“It’s Sylvain,” He answered, spelling it for Felix. 

“Okay, I’ll have your drink ready for you in a few moments, and the muffin will be just a few minutes still.” Felix replied. He gave Sylvain the total. After paying he stood over in the corner, by the ledge, playing on his phone. 

Felix walked into the kitchen, “Ashe, are those almost done?” He asked, as Ashe was removing them from the pan and wrapping them in a decorative paper.

“Yepp. Need one?” He asked, holding one up on a plate. 

“I need one for a customer please.” Felix replied. He grabbed one from a plate, placing it in a little to-go box and walked back out to the coffee counter, “Here is your muffin, they were actually done.” He said, holding it out to Sylvain, “I’ll get started on your drink now.” Felix grabbed a cup, and began making the sweet drink. He added a bit of extra sweetener, as requested, and reached for a lid. He grabbed it, but his hand knocked into the tower of lids, and they fell over. In his reaction, he knocked over the drink, spilling it all over his apron, jeans, and onto his boots. “Shit!” He called out.

Sylvain glanced over, “Oh god, are you alright?” He asked. 

Felix nodded, “I’m fine, I’m sorry about your drink. I’ll remake it for you, but just give me one moment. He flicked his hand, throwing coffee

“Oh, no it’s fine. Please, don’t rush.” Sylvain said, smiling. “I’m sorry you just spilled it all over yourself.”

Felix nodded, and stepped into the kitchen again, grabbing a few wet towels, he wiped his apron off, and stepped back out to the counter, dropping one towel on the ground and the other he used to wipe up the counter. After a few minutes, he was able to start remaking Sylvain’s drink. He finished it. “I’m really sorry about that.” He said, handing it to the taller man. 

“It’s fine, really.” Sylvain said, “I don’t mind being a little late for work.” He grinned, and flashed Felix a wink, “Thank you so much.” He dropped a few dollars into the tip jar before leaving. Felix felt his face warm up and he stood there. He was trying to figure out what just happened.

“Felix?” Ashe interrupted his thoughts, “Is everything alright?” 

Felix turned to Ashe, “Uh, yeah, everything’s fine.” He quickly nodded, “I uh just need to finish cleaning off my clothes.” 

Ashe grinned, “Alright, your muffin is on the table in the back.” He said, as he brought a tray of them to the bakery case. 

Felix spent the rest of his shift trying to not think of a dazzling smile and that damned wink. He spent the rest of the day in a very confused state. He worked for a few more days that week, each day went smoother than that first day. 

A week later, he was working with Ashe and Mercedes. Mercedes was standing at the register, they were going through a rush, Felix and Ashe making drinks as Mercedes took orders. Felix was so focused on making the drinks, he hadn’t noticed someone had approached the counter in front of him. 

“Hey,” Felix nearly jumped at the voice startling him. He looked up and saw Sylvain standing there, “You’re working again,” he smiled. 

Felix’s face flushed as he nodded, “I work here, of course.” He said much sharper than intended. Although it didn’t look like Sylvain noticed. “She’s taking orders, though.” He tilted his head towards Mercedes, who was helping a blonde man at the moment. 

The man turned to look at Sylvain, “What did you want Sylvain?” He asked.

“Uh, shit,” Sylvain furrowed his brow in thought, “I don’t remember what was that drink you made me last time I was here,” He looked at Felix. 

Felix remembered, “Just write Sylvain on the cup, it’s iced, I know what to make,” He instructed Mercedes. 

“Okay, got it, Felix!” She said, cheerfully, writing the name on the cup. She handed him two cups, and he got started on making the drinks. 

“Woah, friends with the baristas?” The blonde man asked, Felix learned was named Dimitri, a grin spread across his lips. 

“Yeah, possibly.” Sylvain responded, glancing at Felix from the corner of his eye, smiling. Felix tried to divert his attention to making the drinks, ignoring the flush in his cheeks. 

He handed them the drinks, both of them dropping change into the tip jar. “Thanks, Felix.” Sylvain said, winking once again. 

As soon as they left, Ashe turned back to Felix, “Wasn’t that the guy whose drink you spilled?” Mercedes turned to them, her head tilted in interest. 

“Maybe,” Felix muttered, he took his apron off, “I’m going on a break.” He stepped into the kitchen before either of them could comment on anything. For the rest of the day, Mercedes kept trying to ask Felix about the encounter, but Felix refused to say anything. 

“But he’s really cute, Felix! Maybe he is flirting with you!” She said, smiling. 

Felix shook his head, “No, stop talking about this. Please.”

“Does Felix have a boyfriend?” Ingrid stepped behind the counter, dropping her sweater over her arms, as she raised a brow. Felix buried his head in his hands as Mercedes giggled and told Ingrid about the events that happened. 

Ashe put his hand on Felix’s shoulder, “It’s okay Felix, you can admit when you have a little crush.”

“I swear to god, I’m going to kill all of you.” He muttered. 

“If he comes back again, then it’s fate.” Mercedes sang. 

Felix raised his brow at her. “We’re a coffee shop. People come back. Your logic makes no sense.” He said. “What about that guy that kept coming back for Ashe? You guys didn’t make this big of a deal over that.” 

“It’s because Ashe isn’t nearly as defensive about it like you are.” Ingrid replied. “You’re so red, Felix, and it’s fun teasing you.” 

Felix rolled his eyes as the three of them laughed. “I’m going home, good night you fuckers.” He muttered. 

That night, he dreamed of making a million sweet coffees for a redheaded customer, who kept winking. Felix woke up really annoyed and confused. 

A few days later, he was working with Ingrid when Sylvain came back. Felix felt Ingrid’s eyes on him as he approached the register to take his order. 

“You’re back.” Felix said, “Do you want your usual again?” 

Sylvain laughed, “Two visits make it my usual?” He asked, but nodded anyway. He adjusted his glasses, “Also I was hoping for something else too,” He leaned down onto the counter, “Could I possibly ask you out on a date?” 

Felix froze, in the middle of writing on the cup, as Ingrid gasped. “Uh… I am…” He stuttered. 

“I’m sorry,” Sylvain stood up, his cheeks had a light blush, “I realize that you’re at your job, and that’s probably really inappropriate. You don’t have to answer that.” 

Felix slowly nodded, and continued to write on the cup. “Uh well…” He continued to tell Sylvain his total. 

Sylvain walked over to the end of the counter as Felix stared at the cup. A few minutes later, Felix handed Sylvain the coffee. “Here you go,” Sylvain looked down at the cup, and noticed there was a series of numbers written down, “You can call me tomorrow.” Felix muttered, before ducking into the kitchen. 

Sylvain grinned, and left the coffee shop. Felix later received a message on his phone:

“Thanks for the coffee, I’ll call you tomorrow, - Sylvain”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed! Flustered Felix is my favorite to write. 
> 
> Also, when Sylvain goes to the coffee shop, he doesn't realize that his favorite fic writer is there as well ;)


End file.
